1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a pre-pack display stand and, more particularly, to a method of erecting the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Pre-pack display stands are known in which a tray is packed in advance with articles to be displayed. A discrete stand is typically erected in situ at a retail establishment. Thereupon, the pre-pack tray is placed on the erected stand in order to display the articles contained therein.
Although generally satisfactory for its intended purpose, experience has shown that the known prepack display stands possess many disadvantages. First of all, it is very time-consuming for store personnel to erect a stand, and particularly so in the case where the personnel have not been previously trained in the correct procedure of erecting the stand. Secondly, since the stand and the tray are separate items, they are prone to being misplaced or lost. They also must be separately inventoried, shipped and paired together at the retail establishment. In addition, the tray can fall off the stand, thereby spilling the articles.
It is also known to automatically erect display stands which are not of the pre-pack type. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,493,424 and 4,570,805 and reissue application Ser. No. 927,549.